Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a power strut provided on a turbine, and more particularly, to a gas turbine intended to reduce or minimize the deformation and damage of components due to hot gas, through an internal structure of the power strut and a passage through which cooling air flows.
In general, a gas turbine may be a kind of internal combustion engine, including a turbine which converts thermal energy into mechanical energy by expanding high-temperature and high-pressure combustion gas generated by combusting a mixture of fuel with air compressed to a high pressure by a compressor. Each of the compressor and the turbine obtains rotational force from a rotor unit.
The gas turbine includes a plurality of compressor rotor disks to form the rotor unit or the compressor or the turbine, each of which includes a plurality of compressor blades arranged around an outer circumferential surface thereof.
A tie bolt is provided to couple the rotor disks with each other and enable them to integrally rotate and to couple a plurality of turbine rotor disks with each other so that the turbine rotor disks each having an outer circumferential surface around which a plurality turbine blades is arranged can be integrally rotated.
The tie bolt has a configuration in which it extends through a central portion of the rotor disk of the compressor and a central portion of the rotor disk of the turbine and couples the rotor disk of the compressor with the rotor disk of the turbine.
Such a gas turbine is provided with a power strut to support a rotor. Preferably, the power strut protects neighboring components from high-temperature hot gas while simultaneously supporting the rotor stably.
However, the conventional power strut is problematic in that an inside thereof is cooled but an outside thereof is not cooled separately.
Furthermore, when the rotor rotates, the rotor may be undesirably pushed to a rear end of the turbine due to high-pressure hot gas passing through a combustor.